libraryofmetzofitzfandomcom-20200214-history
Resonant Song
Akashic magic is known to resonate with other types of magic, amplifying their power. But there are some who say that this isn’t a property of akasha itself, but that akashic magic, so close to the primal powers of creation, serves as a deeper conduit to a primal force known as “the song of creation” the very words that brought life into being. Members of the resonant song seek to blend musical mastery with akashic power and unlock this ancient force. Hypnotic Resonance: At 1st level, the resonant song gains the ability to shape the Hands of the Bard veil, increases her total veils shaped by 1, and gains a pool of essence equal to ¼ her class level (minimum 1). At 3rd level, the resonant song gains the ability to bind veils to her Hands chakra. At 8th and 15th level, she increases the maximum essence capacity of her Hands of the Bard veil by 1. This replaces the fascinate, suggestion, and mass suggestion performances. Song of Simulated Life (Su): A resonant song of 8th level or higher can use her performance to sing a false life into her Hands of the Bard veil, allowing it to move separately from her body at her command. When the resonant song begins her bardic performance, her Hands of the Bard veil separates from her body and appears in a square within 10 feet of her; if the resonant song is wielding a weapon when she activates this ability, she may choose whether the weapon stays in her possession or is wielded by the veil. The veil does not gain its own actions, but can be commanded using the resonant song’s actions and shares her movement. The Hands of the Bard can move up to the resonant song’s move speed less any movement the resonant song has used that round and be used for any other actions the resonant song still has available. The veil must stay within Medium range (100 ft. + 10 feet per class level) of the resonant song or the effect ends. If they are wielding a weapon, the Hands can threaten and take attacks of opportunity, though these count against the total number of attacks of opportunity the resonant song can make that round. The veil can be used to simulate any action the resonant song could perform with her hands, including lifting or carrying an object, or even wielding a weapon, using the resonant song’s Charisma modifier as its Strength modifier to determine carrying capacity, bonus to Strength-based skill checks, and their attack and damage bonus. The resonant song may use her Hands of the Bard veil to deliver touch spells she casts or determine the point of origin for her spells. If the Hands of the Bard are dispelled or take enough damage to be suppressed while separated from the resonant song, any items they are holding are instantly dropped in that location and they reform around the Hands chakra of the resonant song 1d4 rounds later. This replaces the dirge of doom performance. Category:Source: Akashic Mysteries